Cappuccino Kiss
by yunberry
Summary: Yunjae, yaoi, one-shot. Impian Jaejoong untuk melakukan ciuman cappuccino akhirnya terwujud.


Rating: M

Genre: romance

Pairing: Yunjae

 **Disclaimer:**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Saya hanya meminjam nama pemeran. Cerita dan kejadian hanya khayalan saya semata, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di dunia nyata.

Cerita ini saya dedikasikan untuk **qwerty.** Mohon maaf baru direalisasikan sekarang dan mohon maaf juga jika tidak sesuai seperti yang diharapkan. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

" _Aku tahu adegan ciuman di drama ini yang mengoleskan krim di sekitar bibir. Tapi aku lebih suka jika krim itu dioleskan di dagu. Meskipun tidak romantis, tapi jika aku mengoleskan krim di dagunya, tidak tahu mengapa, aku punya keinginan untuk mencium dagunya. Ketika aku sengaja mengoleskan krim di dagunya, aku juga berpikir untuk mengoleskan krim di dahi dan hidungnya dan menciumnya seperti itu."_

" _Memang inilah Jaejoong,"_

" _Aku juga ingin mendapatkan ciuman 3-level!."_

" _Meskipun tidak romantis, tapi jika aku mengoleskan krim di dagunya, tidak tahu mengapa, aku punya keinginan untuk mencium dagunya."_ \- Kim jaejoong

Cr: pinkrazy

 **Cappuccino Kiss**

Jaejoong tampak asyik menatap layar datar di kamarnya. Tak bosan-bosannya ia menonton adegan favoritnya pada drama "Secret Garden". Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali ia menonton adegan tersebut.

Sambil menonton, Jaejoong mengkhayalkan adegan mesra bersama sang kekasih, Jung Yunho. Mereka melakukan ciuman cappuccino seperti adegan pada drama "Secret Garden". Ah, itu adalah ciuman impiannya.

Kim Jaejoong, 29 tahun, adalah seorang aktor papan atas di Korea. Berbagai peran pada puluhan judul film dan drama sudah pernah dilakoninya. Berbagai penghargaan bergengsi dalam dunia akting sudah ia dapatkan.

Empat tahun yang lalu Jaejoong mulai menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pengusaha di industri hiburan. Pengusaha tersebut bernama Jung Yunho. Yunho berusia empat tahun lebih tua darinya.

Hubungan Jaejoong dan kekasihnya tidaklah mudah. Selama dua tahun hubungan mereka ditentang oleh keluarga juga masyarakat. Setelah hubungan mereka diketahui oleh publik, nasib mereka benar-benar terpuruk. Ia tidak lagi mendapatkan tawaran akting dan tampil pada acara televisi dan saham perusahaan Yunho turun dengan sangat drastis. Perusahaan Yunho bahkan hampir mengalami kebangkrutan. Meskipun keadaan mereka sangat sulit, cinta mereka tidak pernah goyah. Susah dan senang mereka hadapi bersama. Mereka terus saling menyangati. Berkat perjuangan dan keteguhan cinta mereka, hubungan mereka pun akhirnya dapat diterima oleh keluarga dan masyarakat setahun yang lalu. Jaejoong dapat kembali ke dunia seni peran dan perusahaan Yunho mulai bangkit kembali. Kini mereka tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen mewah di Seoul.

"Lagi-lagi kau menonton drama itu. Apakah kau tidak merasa bosan?" Yunho duduk di atas tempat tidur, di samping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah kekasihnya. "Kapan kau datang? Aku tidak menyadarinya." Matanya kembali menatap layar televisi.

Yunho menghela nafas. "Kau sedang menonton drama favoritmu. Tentu saja kau tidak menyadari kedatanganku." Ia merasa sedikit cemburu kepada Hyunbin dan Ha Jiwon yang telah menyita perhatian Jaejoong. Ia pun akhirnya ikut menonton bersama Jaejoong. "Mengapa kau memutar adegan ini berulang-ulang?"

"Ini adalah adegan kesukaanku." Pandangan Jaejoong tetap lurus ke depan. "Ah, romantisnya."

Yunho memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar tergila-gila pada adegan ciuman cappuccino. Apa istimewanya?

"Mengapa kau pulang? Apakah kau tidak ada pekerjaan?" Jaejoong akhirnya sadar bahwa ia telah tidak menghiraukan kekasihnya. Ia pun mematikan video yang sedang ia tonton.

"Aku khawatir kau kesepian di rumah. Jadi, aku menyempatkan diri untuk melihat keadaanmu." Yunho melirik jam tangannya. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan merasa bosan. Aku bisa menonton video "Secret Garden", membersihkan rumah, atau memasak," ujar Jaejoong. "Aku juga bisa pergi ke luar untuk berbelanja atau pergi ke salon."

Yunho merasa lebih lega. "Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ia berdiri. "Aku harus kembali ke kantor. Pekerjaan sudah menanti." Ia kemudian mencium pipi Jaejoong.

"Jam berapa kau akan pulang?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Hmm..." Yunho tampak berpikir. "Mungkin sekitar pukul sembilan."

"Baiklah, itu artinya aku mempunyai banyak waktu untuk memasak." Jaejoong memikirkan menu apa yang akan ia buat untuk makan malam.

"Kau akan memasak?" Yunho cukup terkejut. Semenjak kembali ke dunia akting setahun yang lalu kekasihnya itu sangat sibuk dan tidak pernah lagi memasak.

"Sudah lama aku tidak memasak. Sekarang aku sedang libur, mungkin ada baiknya aku memasak." Jaejoong merasa tidak yakin dengan kemampuan memasaknya sekarang.

"Baiklah, Sayang. Aku akan menantikan masakanmu nanti malam." Sebelum meninggalkan apartemen mereka, Yunho kembali mengecup Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong pergi berbelanja bahan makanan dengan semangat. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia memasak setelah satu tahun. Selama setahun ke belakang ia sudah membintangi dua buah film layar lebar dan tiga drama televisi. Betapa sibuk dirinya.

"Jaejoong _Oppa!"_ Para penggemar akhirnya mengenali Jaejoong yang sedang berbelanja di pasar swalayan. Walaupun publik sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Yunho, para penggemar tetap menggemarinya.

Mau tak mau Jaejoong harus meluangkan waktunya sebentar untuk berfoto dan memberikan tanda tangannya kepada penggemar. Ia sangat menghargai para penggemar yang tidak meninggalkan dirinya hanya karena ia menjalin hubungan dengan sesama pria.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berkutat di dapurnya selama berjam-jam. Dapur ini belum pernah dipakai untuk memasak sebelumnya. Ia dan Yunho pindah ke apartemen ini enam bulan yang lalu, setelah kondisi keuangan mereka membaik dan stabil.

Jaejoong teringat akan dua tahun hidupnya bersama Yunho, saat mereka dikucilkan dari masyarakat. Hampir tidak ada pemasukan untuk mereka. Mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah kontrakan yang kumuh. Mereka terpaksa tinggal di sana karena tidak ada yang mau menerima kehadiran pasangan gay di lingkungan sekitarnya.

Jaejoong memasak makanan untuk mereka berdua agar lebih hemat. Mereka hanya makan paling banyak dua kali dalam sehari. Kadang-kadang mereka harus makan sepiring berdua karena persediaan makanan mereka habis dan tak ada uang untuk membeli bahan makanan.

Kondisi tersebut memang memprihatinkan. Namun, mereka berdua hidup bahagia karena mereka saling memiliki. Makan sepiring berdua sangat romantis, bukan? Mereka juga tidur berdua di atas tempat tidur yang sempit dan memakai selimut tipis. Mereka berdua tidur berpelukan agar terasa lebih hangat dan tempat tidurnya cukup untuk berdua.

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya. Ah, betapa romantisnya hubungan mereka dahulu saat hidup susah. Setelah keadaan ekonomi mereka membaik, mereka tidak pernah lagi makan sepiring berdua. Betapa ia merindukan momen-momen romantis mereka dahulu. Ingin sekali ia mengulang adegan romantis mereka dahulu.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong teringat akan adegan yang menurutnya paling romantis, yaitu ciuman cappuccino. Ingin sekali ia melakukannya dengan Yunho. Sepertinya malam ini adalah saat yang tepat.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melirik jam dinding di apartemennya, sudah pukul sebelas malam. Mengapa kekasihnya itu belum pulang juga? Bukankah Yunho mengatakan bahwa ia akan pulang pada pukul sembilan?

Sudah dua jam Jaejoong menunggu. Ia juga tidak bisa menghubungi ponsel Yunho. Apakah Yunho sengaja mematikan ponselnya? Jaejoong mulai curiga.

Jaejoong kehilangan nafsu makannya. Makanan yang ia masak juga sudah dingin. Ia mulai kesal. Ia marah kepada kekasihnya. Yunho tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya seperti ini. Ia pun membereskan meja makannya dan hanya menyisakan dua cangkir cappuccino yang sudah dingin.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya saat sesuatu yang basah menyentuh pipinya. Sang kekasih ternyata mencium pipinya.

"Sayang, jangan tidur di sini! Ayo pindah ke kamar!" Yunho menemukan Jaejoong tertidur di atas meja makan.

Jaejoong melirik jam dinding dengan matanya yang masih setengah tertutup. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Ia teringat bahwa ia sedang menunggu kekasihnya pulang. "Apakah kau baru pulang?"

Yunho merasa bersalah karena ia melanggar janjinya kepada Jaejoong. "Tiba-tiba rekan bisnisku dari Jepang datang, sehingga aku harus menemaninya makan malam sambil membicarakan bisnis. Tidak terasa kami berbincang-bincang sampai larut malam."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan penuh curiga. "Apakah kau berselingkuh dengan wanita atau pria lain? Mengapa kau mematikan ponselmu?"

Yunho bergidik ketakutan. Kekasihnya ini sangat ganas jika sedang marah. "Baterainya habis. Aku tidak mungkin berselingkuh dengan orang lain. Kita sudah menghadapi keadaan yang sangat sulit bersama. Hanya kaulah yang kubutuhkan."

"Kau tidak seromantis dahulu saat kita masih hidup susah," lirih Jaejoong.

Yunho merasa sedikit lega karena tampaknya Jaejoong sudah lebih tenang. Ia pun duduk di hadapan Jaejoong dan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu. "Cintaku kepadamu masih seperti dulu, sekarang bahkan lebih besar. Apa yang kauinginkan dariku? Katakanlah!"

"Aku sudah membuatkan cappuccino untuk kita, tetapi sekarang sudah dingin." Jaejoong terlihat sangat sedih.

"Sayang, apakah kau lupa bahwa aku mengidap penyakit maag?" Yunho mengingatkan Jaejoong. "Aku tidak bisa meminum kopi, meskipun sedikit saja."

Emosi Jaejoong kembali naik. Mengapa sulit sekali untuk membuat Yunho mengerti apa yang ia inginkan? Tanpa membalas ucapan Yunho, ia meminum cappuccino dari cangkirnya. Krimnya sudah tidak mengembang lagi, tetapi setidaknya cukup menutupi bibir atasnya. Semoga saja Yunho bisa memahami petunjuk yang ia berikan. Benar-benar keterlaluan jika Yunho tidak mengerti juga.

"Sayang, krimnya tertinggal di bibirmu." Yunho mengambil serbet untuk mengelap krim yang tertinggal pada bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong langsung menampik tangan Yunho yang memegang serbet. "Kau benar-benar tidak memahami diriku. Kau sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang kuinginkan." Ia berdiri dan menggebrak meja.

Yunho berdiri mematung di hadapan Jaejoong. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong akan menjadi semarah ini.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan penuh kemarahan. Yunho benar-benar menyebalkan malam ini.

Yunho membalas tatapan Jaejoong dengan tenang dan penuh percaya diri. Ia kemudian mendekati Jaejoong. Ia menarik Jaejoong merapat ke tubuhnya dan melumat bibir Jaejoong. Ia menghabiskan sisa krim yang menempel pada bibir atas Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak mengantisipasi ciuman Yunho. Ia masih terkejut oleh serangan Yunho yang tiba-tiba.

Yunho terus melumat bibir Jaejoong. Ia mengisap apa yang bisa ia isap. Ia baru melepaskan ciumannya setelah ia hampir kehabisan nafas.

Jantung Jaejoong memompa dengan cepat. Ia menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Ciuman Yunho benar-benar liar dan ganas.

Yunho tersenyum setelah nafasnya kembali teratur. "Tentu saja aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Kau tidak bosan-bosannya melihat adegan itu. Aku langsung mengerti saat melihat dua cangkir cappuccino di atas meja. Aku sangat yakin bahwa kau tidak akan lupa pada penyakit maagku."

Jaejoong tersipu malu. Ia mengira bahwa Yunho sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Yunho menyesap cappuccino dari cangkirnya. Ia sama sekali tidak memedulikan penyakit maag yang dideritanya. Minum sedikit tidak apa-apa, pikirnya.

Yunho meninggalkan krim pada bibir atasnya. Ia kemudian mencium Jaejoong lagi.

Jaejoong sudah tidak terkejut lagi pada ciuman kedua ini. Ia membalas ciuman Yunho dengan sama ganasnya. Ia tidak mau kalah. Mereka berciuman selama beberapa menit dan berlomba untuk mendominasi. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah di antara mereka berdua.

Pasangan kekasih itu tertawa setelah berciuman. Tidak ada pertengkaran lagi di antara mereka.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah." Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho ke dinding. Ia kemudian menyemprotkan _whipped cream_ pada dagu, hidung, dan dahi Yunho.

"Sayang, mengapa kau melakukan itu? Wajahku menjadi belepotan oleh krim."

Jaejoong tidak menjawab Yunho. Ia mencium dagu Yunho dan menghabiskan krim yang ada di sana. Ciumannya kemudian naik ke hidung. Lagi-lagi ia menghabiskan krim yang ada di sana. Terakhir, ciumannya mendarat di dahi Yunho. Akhirnya, ciuman impiannya benar-benar terwujud. Ia tersenyum bahagia.

Yunho juga merasa bahagia melihat senyum Jaejoong. Kebahagiaan Jaejoong adalah kebahagiaannya dan kesedihan Jaejoong juga merupakan kesedihannya. "Sayang, wajahku menjadi lengket." Ia berpura-pura cemberut.

Jaejoong tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat raut kesal Yunho. Kekasihnya itu tidak bisa marah.

Yunho berpura-pura marah. "Kau akan menyesal karena telah membuatku marah."

Jaejoong berhenti tertawa. Ia menatap Yunho dengan tatapan lapar.

Yunho bergidik. "Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Jaejoong menyeringai. Ia mengambil kaleng _whipped cream_ dan mendorong tubuh Yunho sampai ke kamar.

Yunho terkejut saat Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Ia semakin terkejut lagi saat Jaejoong merayap di atas tubuhnya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sayang?"

Jaejoong membuka paksa kancing kemeja Yunho. Ia kemudian menyemprotkan krim ke permukaan dada dan perut Yunho. "Aku belum makan malam. Aku sangat lapar." Ia kemudian menjilati krim pada permukaan tubuh Yunho.

Yunho merasa geli. "Kau nakal sekali, Sayangku. Awas saja! Aku akan membalasmu tanpa ampun. Jangan salahkan aku jika besok kau tidak bisa berjalan."

Jaejoong hanya terkekeh mendengar ancaman Yunho. "Silakan saja hukum aku." Ia tidak takut akan ancaman Yunho, justru ia mengharapkan Yunho 'menghajarnya' malam ini hingga ia tidak bisa berjalan besok.


End file.
